Felíz cumpleaños Stear
by Blackcat2010
Summary: One -shot... y seguimos festejando a nuestro querido inventor... quieres saber como fue que Stear festejó su primer cumpleaños junto a su hermano y primo?


**Feliz cumpleaños Stear!**

El sol apenas entraba por su ventana, pero el pequeño niño de 8 años ya estaba perfectamente vestido y peinado, sus cabellos rubios brillaban como el sol naciente y sus ojos azules tenían un brillo especial… de hecho hoy era un día especial…

Salió de su habitación y corrió por el pasillo hasta llegar al cuarto de su primo Archie, también de 8 años, entró sin tocar, ya que como adivinó, seguía durmiendo…

-Archie, Archie… despierta! - Le dijo mientras movía el cuerpo de su primo tratando de despertarlo.

-Mamá….5 minutos más porfa, apenas esta saliendo el sol….- respondió un adormilado Archie mientras jalaba las sábanas cubriéndose con ellas hasta la cabeza

-Archivald Cornwell, LEVANTATE!... Quedamos en que haríamos algo especial para Stear y tú sigues dormidote, además NO SOY TU MAMA…

…pero como única respuesta, el otro niño se volteó al lado contrario de donde le llegaba la molesta y aguda vocecita de su primo cubriéndose completamente con las sábanas…  
El pequeño rubio bufó con frustración e hizo lo único que se le ocurrió hacer… comenzar a brincar sobre la cama de su primo… y obvio sobre su primo!

-Auch! Oye Anthony…. Estas loco? Ya, ya me levanté… mírame!

-Si, ya te vi… pero… sigues sentado… y no… te paras…ni te vistes…. dijo el pequeño rubio mientras seguía brincando sobre la cama…

-Ahssss…ya! Voy al baño y salgo…

-Archie, ponte lo primero que encuentres, no te vistas muy elegante ya que acuérdate que quedamos con Sophie de verla temprano para hacer el pastel de Stear….

- Ya lo se primo, ya lo se! Mira que hago esto por mi hermano y porque lo quiero mucho, pero tú tienes la culpa de que ayer nos hubiéramos acostado tan tarde y ahora nos teníamos que levantar temprano…

-Pero valió la pena Archie, ya verás que cuando Stear vea lo que le preparamos se va a poner muy contento…

Tenían casi un año de vivir todos juntos, el primero en quedarse solo fue Anthony el cual comenzó a vivir al lado de la tía abuela desde la edad de 5 años en que su madre murió y su padre decidió dejarlo en custodia de ella, y un par de años más tarde los hermanos Cornwell llegaron a vivir con la tía abuela al irse sus padres a Arabia a radicar y ser un país no muy apto para criar a sus pequeños según dijeron a la tía; desde entonces se habían vuelto inseparables, se sentían solos y el vivir en esa enorme mansión al lado de la tía que les imponía reglas, reglas y más reglas; y Stear tenía ese carácter y esa calidez que siempre buscaba la forma de complacer a su hermano menor y su primo… como no hacer lo posible por retribuirle a él parte de todo el cariño que habían recibido.

Los niños quería mucho a Stear… él había sido muy ingenioso para el cumpleaños tanto de Anthony regalándole un sencillo sistema de riego para sus rosales que empezó a cuidar, como el de Archie que le hizo un ingenioso vestidor giratorio para que no tuviera que batallar mucho por las mañanas y ver que se ponía, y ya que era el primer cumpleaños que iban a compartir junto a Stear, ellos también querían agasajar al pequeño, pasaron varios días pensando que le podría gustar a Stear, algo que fuera hecho por ellos mismos y no comprado (de eso se había ya encargado la tía abuela, ya que los había llevado de compras días antes para que le buscaran algo a Stear).

Una vez vestido Archie y que milagrosamente había tardado sólo 15 minutos, corrieron escaleras abajo hacia la cocina para elaborar el pastel de cumpleaños…la cocinera ya los esperaba con los ingredientes debidamente pesados y procedieron a trabajar…mientras el pequeño Anthony batía con ayuda de Sophie el harina con la leche, Archie iba agregando los demás ingredientes conforme se mencionaban en la receta y aunque tuvieron algunos accidentes y ambos pequeños terminaron como ratas panaderas batidos de harina de la cabeza a los pies, lograron un resultado bastante decente y quedaron muy satisfechos con el resultado.

-Vamos a bañarnos y cambiarnos Archie, ya casi es hora del desayuno y la tía dijo que iríamos a hacer algunas compras para el festejo de Stear…

-No quedamos que nos íbamos a quedar en la casa para preparar la sorpresa de Stear?

-Eso ya lo tengo cubierto primo- y mientras le guiñaba un ojo…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Al fin bajaron al comedor, la mesa estaba servida y se sentaron todos a desayunar, al poco tiempo de empezar, Anthony empezó a poner mala cara y comenzó a llorar en silencio…

-Anthony querido, que te sucede?-

-Tía… me siento mal, el desayuno me hizo mal y me duele mucho mi estómago… mira, aquí… - dijo mientras señalaba su vientre… -tengo ganas de vomitar…

-Ayyy mi niño! Tendré que llamar al doctor de inmediato, pero… tengo que ir al pueblo a hacer las compras y…

-Tía… snif; snif… (siguió llorando el niño) por mi culpa no vas a poder ir al pueblo a hacer las compras y es el  
cumpleaños de Stear… snif,snif….-

-Tía… si quieres ve tú al pueblo con Stear, yo me quedo con las chicas del servicio a cuidar a Anthony para que no se sienta solo y podamos celebrar el cumpleaños de mi hermano

-Archie, de verdad que te estas convirtiendo en un pequeño caballerito, hijo gracias! De todas formas le diré al mayordomo que se haga cargo de hablarle al doctor, Anthony ve a tu cuarto a descansar mientras Stear, el chofer, Julie y yo vamos a realizar las compras de lo que hace falta y recoger la ropa para el festejo….vamos Stear que se hace tarde y tienes que venir a cambiarte y recibir a tus invitados-

Apenas la tía Elroy y Stear pusieron un pie fuera de la mansión, Anthony cambio radicalmente su semblante y comenzó a devorar lo que quedaba en su plato ante la mirada atónita del servicio y de Archie…

-Pero que no se supone que te sentías mal Tony?

-No, estaba mintiendo y ….- dirigiéndose al servicio- no traigan al doctor, dije que me sentía mal para no salir con mi tía… jajajajajajajajaja ,vamos Archie, que apenas tenemos tiempo!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mientras en el pueblo un triste y aburridisimo Stear acompaña pacientemente a su tía a realizar las compras de último minuto…

-Tía… ya es todo lo que hace falta?, ya me aburrí…

-Espera querido, faltan todavía unas cuantas cosas y terminamos

-Es que yo quería estar hoy con mi hermano y con Anthony, no es justo!

-Hijo, tal vez no debí traerte conmigo, pero era necesario que te probaras la ropa que mande a hacerte especial para este día, casi toda la ropa que tienes terminas manchándola o rompiéndola así que aproveche para comprarte algo extra y podamos sacar todo lo que tienes en el armario que ya no te sirve, los Andley no pueden permitirse vestir como harapientos hijo, que va a decir la gente?-

-Ahsss tía, en vez de parecer mi cumpleaños parece castigo, ya me duelen los pies-

-Alister Cornwell, deja de quejarte, la gente te empieza a mirar, no es comportamiento digno de un Andley… y levántate inmediatamente del piso, los Andley no nos sentamos en el piso como si fuéramos gente del pueblo…-

El niño simplemente torció la boca y se dispuso a obedecer a su tía… como no fue él quien se enfermó del estómago… que suerte tiene Anthony! pensó….

Al fin después de varias horas regresaron a la mansión de Lakewood y la tía le dio la orden a Stear de subir a bañarse y cambiarse inmediatamente, la servidumbre ya tenía todo dispuesto para el cumpleaños de Stear, el niño subió corriendo a buscar a su primo y hermano y no los encontró, ni modo ya no había tiempo y los gritos de la tía abuela no dejaban de sonar por toda la mansión, era cuestión de minutos para qué los invitados comenzaran a llegar. Elroy seguía preocupada por la salud de Anthony, sin embargo se tranquilizó cuando le informaron que el pequeño se había sentido mejor y que ya se estaba preparando para bajar con los invitados para la fiesta… al parecer nada iba a arruinar la fiesta de cumpleaños de su sobrino.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

La fiesta, como todo lo que Elroy Andley planea salió justo como lo había previsto, la comida, los bocadillos, las bebidas, la mesa de regalos, todo de excelente gusto y al fin llegaba un hermoso pastel de cumpleaños que fue colocado en el centro de la mesa principal para que el pequeño festejado soplara las velas y partiera el pastel y una vez que el "happy birthday" dejo de sonar, los invitados rompieron en aplausos y bendiciones para Stear, pero faltaba una sorpresa más…

-Anthony, ya es hora…

-Corre, tenemos que hacerlo entre los 2 si no, no va a funcionar…

Elroy no tenia la menor idea de lo que sus sobrinos estaban a punto de hacer, pero debía guardar la compostura mientras observaba como Anthony corría hacia las escaleras y Archie corría a la puerta de la biblioteca y al mismo tiempo Anthony jalaba una cuerda con la cual se desplegó una manta donde se leía "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS STEAR" hecha con las manos de sus niños en letras de colores muy vibrantes y por la puerta de la biblioteca salían decenas de globos inflados con helio volando por todo el salón y decenas de luciérnagas que los niños habían atrapado la noche anterior… algunos invitados estaban asombrados y enternecidos por la ocurrencia de los sobrinos menores de Elroy, algunos otros se reían y algunas damas no dejaban de gritar y correr por todo el salón, la servidumbre corría y abría puertas y ventanas para espantar a las luciérnagas y sacarlas al jardín… a Elroy definitivo se le bajó la presión arterial de la impresión y se dejó caer en un sofá mientras su dama de compañía reía por lo bajo y le echaba aire con un abanico…. Su fiesta perfecta se había arruinado…

Mientras tres pequeños estaban sentados en el piso del gran salón con un plato de pastel en las piernas, comiendo, comentando, observando y riendo de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor….

-Chicos, ustedes hicieron todo esto?

-Así es Stear… te gustó? Por cierto, el pastel también ayudamos a hacerlo- preguntó con su carita más inocente Anthony

-No me gustó… ME ENCANTÓ! De verdad gracias… mi cumpleaños estaba siendo bastante aburrido y esto ha sido lo más divertido de toda la fiesta, me encantó el pastel, esta riquísimo! , la manta, los globos, las luciérnagas volando por todos lados…. Es genial! Creo a mi no se me hubiera ocurrido hacer algo así

-No se te hubiera ocurrido algo así hermano, porque a ti se te ocurren otro tipo de cosas, la verdad nos pusiste muy difícil poder sorprenderte y entre Anthony y yo pescamos hasta muy noche muchas luciérnagas para que brillaran cuando las soltáramos, los del servicio nos ayudaron a inflar los globos con helio, pero de las luciérnagas era sorpresa para todos, porque nadie nos vio pescarlas ni nadie nos vio soltarlas en la biblioteca.

-Pues ahora soy yo el que no va a saber que inventar para el cumpleaños de ustedes… mmm, creen que podemos hacer algo especial para la tía Elroy cuando sea su cumpleaños? Al parecer le gustó lo del mío, porque no deja de observar para todos lados y a lo mejor podemos planear algo similar para ella…

-Nos parece perfecto! Dijeron los otros 2 pequeños al unísono….

**FIN**


End file.
